A promise is hard to keep
by Kay The Boss
Summary: I promise it wont happen again" Kaoru wispered in my ear. and i belived her. this is a miyakoxkaoruxmomoko fic if you dont like this pairing then dont read this. :D
1. Chapter 1 About you now

A promise is hard to keep

Chapter 1

About you now

* * *

(Momoko's POV)

"Kaoru how could you" I yelled at my girlfriend.

"What I said I was sorry Momoko" she answered casually as she 

flipped the channel to a hockey game. 

"Alright snipers vs. raiders this will be a great game."

When she said that I immediately ran up to the TV and pulled the plug. 

"Yo what the hell you doing" she asked as she jumped up from the couch. "your not even paying attention to me" I screamed.

I watched as Kaoru took a deep breath trying to calm herself down.

"look I said I was sorry what more do you want from me"

She asked. "well you know if you saw me flirting with another girl you would be pretty pissed off to" I stated. "Dude it wasn't my fault she was all over me" she argued. "whatever" I said as I turned and started to walk out the door. 

Kaoru sighed "momoko" she said as she ran over to me and pulled me into a embrace. "GET OFF ME YOU PRICK" I screamed knowing I couldn't get out of Kaoru's strong grasp. "language" Professor utonium said as he walked by. 

"AGHHHHH" I screamed as anger boiled up in side me . Kaoru's eye's grew wide and she took a step back giving me just enough time to run out of the lab.

* * *

When I got home I immediately ran into the kitchen and started to raid the fridge. I always ate when I was depressed I thought as I eyed two cupcake's. I grabbed them and ran to my room slamming the door and fell onto my bed. "I cant believe she would do this to me" I said as tears ran down my face. 

* * *

(Kaoru's POV)

As I saw her walk out the door I felt guilty for breaking her heart. "Damn I'm such a jackass" I said to my other friend Miyako who had just witnessed the fight. Miyako was always their to witness me and momoko's fights even when we were just friends.

"Yeah you were being a real jackass" she said as I gave her a angry glare. "thanks" I replied sarcastically as I walked to the door. "were are you going"? she asked. "well I need to go and apologize" I replied as I grabbed my hat and put it on. "It's to late to apologize" she said smartly. "I can at least try" I said as I heard Miyako sigh. "What's wrong"? I asked. "nothing just go" she replied. I shrugged my shoulder's transformed into powered buttercup and flew out the door.

(Momoko's POV)

I was still crying in my room when I heard tapping on my window. I looked up to see Buttercup staring back at me.

"Hey Momoko can we talk" she said as I went up to the window and opened it. "What do you want" I asked. "Can I come in"? she answered. 

I looked at her and saw that rain was coming down hard. I nodded and shuffled to the side to let her in. she came in and transformed back to Kaoru. I shut the window and looked at Kaoru "So what is it you want to talk about"? I asked smartly. 

"Look Momoko can we just bring yesterday back around cause I know how I feel about you now. I was dumb and I was wrong I let you down, and im really sorry can you forgive me"? she asked. I stood there speechless Kaoru never opened up to me like that before. I walked up to her "Do you really mean that" she nodded. I leaned in and put my lips on hers after about three I pulled away. Then she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly. "I promise it wont happen again" she whispered in my ear. 

And I believed her

To be continued…

* * *

Ok ummmmmmm I wrote this story for one of my you tube videos. My user is kay334112 and its called Blossom and Buttercup about you now its part 1 of 4. Im currently wrighting the next chapter and will try and update soon. I might also put this fic on my deviantart account my user is also kay334112. Anyway thanks for reading please leave comments I like to know what you think!!!!! :D 


	2. Chapter 2 Girlfriend

A promise is hard to keep

Chapter 2

Girlfriend

(Miyako's POV)

Ever since I met Kaoru I knew she was the one, but whenever I tried to tell her I always chickened out. But what hurt the most was when she told me she was dating Momoko. Now whenever they held hands hugged or kissed I felt jealous but always made sure not to show it. But I realized something last night when I watched there first couple fight.

Apparently Kaoru was flirting with another girl and Momoko caught her red handed. As I watched Momoko storm out of the lab I started to remember how much Kaoru and Momoko bickered with each other as friends. Their relationship probly wouldn't last long and even if they do get back together after this fight Momoko will probly be allot harder on Kaoru now. The next time Kaoru even talks to another girl will probly set Momoko off and that will be the end of that. I smirked as the thought came to my head all Kaoru needs is a little push. Which means im going to have to admit my true feelings to Kaoru.

"Miyako come on you will be late for school" my grandmother yelled. Suddenly I wasn't so nervous about going to school anymore. I was Excited about putting my plan into action.

I wasn't surprised to see Momoko and Kaoru walking up to me hand in hand. "Hey Miyako" Momoko said with a smile on her face.

"Hey guys" I gave them a fake smile. "So you guys still together," I asked even though I knew the answer. "Yeah" Momoko said as she looked at Kaoru and smiled. "I have to go talk to coach before class starts" Kaoru said as she kissed Momoko lightly on lips." Bye, see you in class " Momoko replied back as she blushed a shade of light pink.

I felt pretty jealous of Momoko after witnessing them acting all cuddly, but I knew I had to suck it up and just go with the plan. "Miyako" Momoko said breaking me from my thoughts. "What's wrong you look depressed?" Momoko asked with a concerned look on her face. "Im fine" I replied giving her another fake smile. "Ok, well are you still coming to Kaoru's soccer game after school" She asked. "Yeah I can't wait" I replied with a smirk that wasn't fake.

After school was over I met up with Momoko and we headed for the school's soccer field. Okay after the game I will make my move; I just need to get Kaoru alone I thought to myself as we took a seat on the bleachers.

(Kaoru's POV)

"Woooooo" My teammate's cheered as they all gave me a pat on the back. "Nice goal Kaoru" my coach yelled to me as he tried to get to me through a sea of players. It always felt good to score the winning goal, soon things began to quiet down and people started to leave. "Kaoru" I turned around to see Momoko running at me. I smiled; I love to see Momoko happy because when she's mad you have to stay away from her And let her cool down.

When she reached me she jumped at me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I saw Miyako come up behind her she was staring at the ground with a blank expression on her face. "Hey what's up with Miyako she looks depressed," I whispered in Momoko's ear who was still clinging to my neck. "I don't know I tried to talk to her you should try and talk to her" she replied back. "Anyway I have to get home bye guys," Momoko said as she kissed me on the cheek and started to walk down the sidewalk. "Bye babe" I replied Momoko turned around to face me. "Babe"? She asked with a sly grin on her face. "Uh, yeah you okay with that" I asked nervously. Momoko giggled "Yeah, your so cute when your nervous" she replied as she continued down the sidewalk. I turned my attention to Miyako who was still staring at the ground. "Hey Miyako want me to walk you home" I asked. She looked up and her blank expression was switched with a smile "Yeah, I would like that" she replied back.

(Miyako's POV)

"So Miyako..." Kaoru began as we walked down the sidewalk. I looked at her "Has uh anything been bothering you lately" she asked.

Come on Miyako its now or never I have to tell her how I really feel right now I thought to myself. "Yeah..." I replied nervously. "You want to tell me what it is" she put her hand on my shoulder; I stopped walking and looked at the ground. "Please don't start that again, Miyako just tell me what's wrong" Kaoru turned me around so I was facing her.

I sighed she didn't know how much I wanted to tell her but I just couldn't. I don't know why it was so hard to tell her, I mean earlier today I was excited about it but now that im with Kaoru im way to nervous to spit it out. But I can't let that get in the way anymore or I'll end up spending the rest of my life with someone I don't want to be with. Like Boomer from the Rowdyruff boy's ugh you don't want to know how many people pair me up with that moron. I broke away from my thoughts and looked at Kaoru.

"Kaoru I love you," I yelled as I threw myself at her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

* * *

(Kaoru's POV)

I stood there shocked as hell with Miyako clinging to me. I looked at Miyako, man this girl doesn't just have a crush on me she said the L word. A word none of my past girlfriends ever told me even Momoko. "Do you love me back"? Miyako asked startling me. "Uhhhh…" was all I managed to get out.

"Yea Kaoru do love her back," a voice said and I defiantly new it wasn't Miyako. I looked around a little worried wondering if I was hearing things. Suddenly I felt someone pull Miyako off of me and give me a shove causing me to fall to the ground. I rubbed my head and looked up to see Momoko staring at me like she wanted to bite my head off.

"Oh Momoko it's just you I thought it was Him talking to me through my mind again" I said feeling relieved. Momoko grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and pulled me up till are noses where barely touching. "Your going to wish it was Him when I'm done with you" She threatened. "I can't believe you would cheat on me again, and it was with my best friend," she yelled.

"Hey what gives you the right to treat her that way" Miyako yelled as she took a step forward. Momoko turned her head to look at Miyako "I'll deal with you later" Momoko shot back. Miyako then took a step back and looked at the ground again, but this time with a frightened look on her face.

Anger started to boil up inside me I'm tired of Momoko treating me like I'm her property or something. And how dare she talk to sweet Miyako like that suddenly I couldn't hold back my anger any more.

"SLAP"

I was stunned when I realized what I did.

* * *

(Momoko's POV)

She hit me I can't believe she hit me I thought to myself as I held my hand to my cheek where Kaoru had hit me. I never thought that Kaoru was the violent type but when I told Miyako off I saw this look in Kaoru eyes I never saw before. Did she really care about Miyako that much? If that was true then maybe Im just wasting my time and I should just leave right now.

"Momoko I…" Kaoru began breaking me from my thoughts. "Just forget it Kaoru its over," I replied as I walked over to Miyako. "She's all yours," I said as I started to walk back home to raid my fridge.

* * *

Whoa never saw that coming well ok I did but im sure you didn't. Ok umm this is for my you tube video buttercup and bubbles girlfriend part 2 of 4. I might also put this on my deviant art account. Ok I'll shut up now Bye!! : D

You tube: kay334112

Deviant art: also is kay334112


	3. Chapter 3 so what

A promise is hard to keep

Chapter 3

So what

I sat there on the bed nibbling on butterscotch tasty cake streaming down my cheeks. Again I found myself crying over the person who broke my heart now for a second time I thought to myself as I read the letter I had written for Kaoru.

Dear Kaoru,

Yesterday I ran off not explaining what I was feeling I guess I really didn't know what I was feeling at the time but I do now. What I was love Kaoru you see I feel in love with you and then you just went and broke my heart. And you know what I'm tired of playing of your mail girl and you having a bunch of side girls to fool around with when your bored. And yes I know about all the girls you fool around with behind my back I just never said anything because I thought you loved me back and you would change for me.

But I started to have doubts when I saw you flirting with Himeko right in front of me but of course I had to fall for that charming side of you and come running back to you. You promised me it would never happen again I actually believed you until I found Miyako my best friend all over you yesterday. And then you had the nerve to hit me when I told that little bitch off. If you really care about Miyako that much then why don't you just date her, hopefully you don't screw up with her to. Kaoru I love you and probly more then a friend should but I think the best thing for both of us is to just remain friends.

Your friend Momoko

The next day I slipped the note in Kaoru's locker and walked into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror to see my eyes were all swelled up from crying so much last night "damn" I muttered. I splashed some water on my face and walked out the door the hallway was now filled with kids. As I tried to make my way through a sea of kids I noticed Kaoru and Miyako hanging out by Miyako's locker. Kaoru was holding my note and talking to Miyako when I walked by Kaoru she looked at me and then she quickly looked away.

The rest of the day was pretty much the same Kaoru tried to avoid me all day. When the final bell rang I jumped out of my seat and ran to my locker. When I opened it a piece of paper fell out I picked it up and opened it.

Dear Momoko,

I'm sorry about everything I put you through I realize that I need to change. But the thing is I think I'm in love with someone else but I don't know I'm only 13. Anyway I'm glad that you're willing to remain friends with me, and again I'm sorry but a promise is hard to keep.

Your friend Kaoru

P.S. Oh and your looking good today.

I looked up from the letter to see Kaoru standing in front of me with a cocky smile on her face. "Nice try" I said as I patted her on the cheek and walked out of the school

THE END

Awwwww it's the end guys oh wait no its not I'm wrighting a sequel but I have to come up with more ideas. Usually I get them from drama at my school so I need to go and do some research. Ill try and update as soon as possible but while you wait I have another idea for a fic so ill post the first chapter of that soon. Thanks for reading!!!!!


End file.
